creetivusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Base 83 - 11 "Definitive"
DRAFT Definitive Pt. 1st Slam! Brutally opens the door to a bedroom a not-so towering figure, but a typical Reptiloid, lizard-like being that inhabits this land of Dimnrift. He dons the name of Krom, and seems awfully stressed. After slamming the door toward the wall with a great force, he directs his vision to the other, more towering figure, sitting on a chair, very peaceful and apparently not moving. The peaceful figure does not move for a second. In a span of five seconds or so, he turns his head towards Krom. The vision of both characters pan toward the other person who came to the room, and was listening up until now. His name is Hope. His height is greater than Krom's, but not as tall as Ninja(?)'s. Krom freezes and stares at Hope for a second, before going back to his room abruptly, leaving Hope and Ninja(?) to stand in the same room, wondering what will he return with. Ninja, a name given by Krom when discovering he didn't have one, is a powerful creature capable of manipulating dark matter, the most powerful type of matter in the Di-Verse, which absorbs and essentially converts and destroys all other matter. He takes the form of a phantasmagoric black cat head, nobody knowing what's underneath his red scarf and bland gray robe, with a two-sided blue and orange V-crystal on his chest. Hope, in the other hand, controls an extent of light, but not able to distort it. He is equally simple to Ninja, as a white skin humanoid, two orange ear-like extensions atop his head, and an orange blouse and sea blue jeans that sometimes cover his brown shoes, due to their length. Krom, however, doesn't possess as much power. He just achieved the 280-year mark and can live in his own house with Hope, Ninja and Pin, so he doesn't have as much experience. Much to his luck, however, he is the only one between the four who is native to Dimnrift. This means that he has privileged access to a number of appearing-by-will weapons made purely from refracted light. Although he seems naïve, he only has a bit of confusion towards cultural habits and actions. Oh, wait, Krom is back. Krom sets down his notebook to a table, grabs Ninja's sleeve and pulls him towards himself. He walks towards the door, pulling Ninja along, and exits the building, slamming the door closed with force. This leaves Hope blank-faced in awe. Pin comes from a corridor, on his pajamas, hovering 1 meter from the ground with his demon-like wings, and a cup of coffee. Hope waits for Pin outside, in the same clothing he prefers using everyday. Never forgets to wash it. Pin, however, never washes his clothes. So Hope makes the effort to wash them. Ninja, however, never even takes it off, cleaning the robe by bathing himself with it on, and Krom doesn't even need clothes washed, he hasn't even yet used his entire same-robe stock. Pin never told his story. He simply appeared one day by the barrier and Ninja picked him up, making him pass it by covering him in dark matter as well. And well, he's been a very annoying prick ever since he saw Ninja, apparently. He has been adapting to a "calmer" state of life, as he says, but the only thing he ever did is try to make them buy things for him. None of the tries ever worked. All they know is that he can move stones, rocks, and other lifeless objects and has this golden fake halo. Pin is back, wearing dark orange shorts, and a yellow and blue striped t-shirt. At the top, a formally-brushed hair for a young 14-year-old human with wings. At the bottom, two light brown shoes. Filled with contrast, Pin goes with Hope as he locks the door and walk toward Krom. Hope pulled an old-time phone from his never-ending blouse pocket. He dials 21011 a59-3. Krom reaches on the end line, receiving a call from 21011 a59-1. Hope ends the call. Pt. 2nd Hope walks peacefully through the sidewalk, while Pin flies forward with great velocity, as if the scene is frantic and adrenaline-pumping. A minute later and Pin is panting and tired. They are 100 meters away from the library, visible from the very sidewalk they are in. This is the tallest and greatest library in the region, although it also shares space with an observatory at the top. At this moment, Hope promptly sprints down the spiral ramp down to one of the Major Twelve Buildings. Pin tripped on himself and stood on his arms, panting intensely as if he was suffering. Big dramatic act. Hope looked back at Pin, and sprinted back to him, all the way from halfway down the spiral ramp. Hope was hardly ever containing his laughter. In this shiny sunny day, Pin seems to be sad and mad because oh so Hope never ever pays attention to him. Pin is 13 years old. It's not the first time Pin does this, either. As stated previously, Pin has already tried to induce Ninja and Krom as well into believing on his victimization. Thankfully, Krom doesn't notice that Pin's victimizing himself and doesn't say more than 'oh, okay'. Ninja doesn't even respond to Pin. Hope just doesn't admit he's in the wrong. Pin gets a move on. After this very unnecessary ordeal, Pin and Hope arrive at the entrance to the Library of the Stargazing, a place they have never really been before. Only Ninja has taken interest in going to this place. They open the massive doors that are always closed, and... Pt. 3rd